iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Aardvark Dad
This male aardvark, was the father of a group of young aardvarks. Biography A watchful father, this aardvark kept a close eye on his children and kept his own opinions on things, though his views on mammoths would go on to be proven false. Waterpark The aardvark visited the waterpark with his young children, among them his rowdy young son James, who spent the days in Campo de Sid, a day camp that a ground sloth named Sid started up for young animals. The aardvark slid on the water slides of the waterpark with other animals, and was present as an armadillo con artist named Fast Tony attempted to sell other animals products that he claimed would aid them in surviving an oncoming flood. The aardvark was quick to join a debate with a nearby mammoth named Manny, who was informed by the aardvark that mammoths had essentially gone extinct, claiming that Manny was the last of his kind. Manny, dismissive of this, called out that the aardvark's breath smelled of ants, prompting the aardvark to smell his own breath with his trunk. Shuddering in disgust at his own breath, the aardvark turned again to Manny and asked him when the last time he saw another mammoth was. To the Boat The debate quickly ended as the aardvark, along with all other animals present, quickly left the waterpark as a grim vulture known as the Lone Gunslinger claimed that the valley they all lived in would flood over. The vulture claimed that at the end of the valley was a boat that could save them all from the flood if they reached it in time. The aardvark rounded up his children and headed on towards the boat: Manny claimed to Sid that he was not going extinct, a claim which was sullied somewhat as the aardvark called out to his children that Manny was the last mammoth and that they probably wouldn't see one again. Taking a short head count, the aardvark saw that James, who wandered about in the waterpark for a spell, was missing; James soon after reached his family. Flood The aardvark and his children reached the boat in time and were among those that stampeded on as the earth began to shake and jar the ground loose. The aardvark and his children rode on the boat as it was buffeted on the waters during the flood, but happily stepped off it when the waters subsided. Not long after, the aardvark and his family watched as a herd of mammoths walked past them, proving at last that mammoths were not extinct at all. Personality and Traits A standoffish figure, the aardvark kept his own opinions on life, notably that mammoths were extinct, much to Manny's dismay. Quick to debate, the aardvark made for a shrewd discusser on ideas and notions. Typical of all aardvarks, the father aardvark sported a long, bushy tail with a shaggy brown-and-tan striped coat. The aardvark also had, as all other aardvarks did, a long set of ears, long snout and a short mouth, which continuously smelled of ants, much to the aardvark's own dismay. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Ice Age: The Meltdown Behind the Scenes The Aardvark Dad was voiced by actor Stephen Root, who also voiced Frank the rhino in the first ''Ice Age film. Category:Aardvarks Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown